Scar
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: A short one shot with Integra and Alucard. Memories and dreams and general Alucard-ness. Read and Review please.


_The gun made the sound of metal on stone as Integra Hellsing let it fall from her small hand. Her arm hurt. It hurt so bad and she hadn't even thought about it. She stared at the spot where her uncle had been only moments ago. She felt her sleeve soaking with blood. She wanted to sleep. She looked up at the vampire. The creature that her father had kept hidden for all of her life. Until this moment. He was free now and he was calling her master. Things seemed so ludicrous. This was the beginning of something. _

"_Master?" his voice penetrated her like nothing ever had. It brought her back from the depths of her brain. She could smell it all now, blood and guts and…_

Oh, God.

_Integra vomited onto the cold stone floor. It splashed his shoes and he looked down at her in such a way that he almost seemed to pity the creature before him. She heaved and breakfast came back for a second visit. Was this how she was to remember the day of her father's death? _

_She looked up at the vampire, Alucard, with wide round eyes. He could smell fear on her. It wafted around the dungeon room almost as pungent as the vomit she'd just heaved up. He smiled down at her wide eyed face. Her blood was stinking up the room too now. It flowed from the wound in her shoulder. He was a shadow, closing in around her… _

Integra's thin frame sat up in her four-post bed. She was twenty-two again. Twelve was left behind. The sheets were wet, and she could feel her nightgown sticking to her back. Her hair stuck to her face in thin strands. Her body ached with it and the scar on her shoulder stung. She felt the urge to vomit as if it had carried over from the dream. She swung her feet out of bed and passed the shadow by.

He stepped from it.

He watched though a crack in the door as his master heaved into the porcelain bowl and he smiled. Sweat and nightmares clung to the thick air and he took it deeply into his nostrils. The moon, round and full, shone through the window and illuminated his feet.

Integra passed him by without a second glance. That moonlight played on her sweaty frame, shone through her gown to ignite her wispy body though cloth. He stepped toward her.

"Alucard?" she whispered, even though she knew it was him. He smirked.

"Yes, Master?" he asked and she frowned.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I smelled something and I came here."

"What did you smell?"

"Memories," the vampire said and he inhaled deeply as if smelling a freshly opened bottle or wine. Integra frowned on. She was still sick from it.

"You may go, Alucard," she told the vampire. He stood fast. Her heartbeat quickening.

"Remember that place, that room-"

"Alucard, GO!"

"-your eyes as round the moon was, Master? You recall?"

She fumed and turned finally to look the vampire over. She didn't want to remember. That memory was long enough forgotten. She couldn't wait to get rid of it. This was uncalled for.

"The feelings were so good, Master," he said to her almost in a whisper.

Integra still did not speak. The memory of what happened was not going to be replayed again. A glove hand reached out and traced the scar on her arm.

"Does it still sting sometimes? When you have those dreams, Master?" he asked and she swatted his hand away. He laughed. "I remember, how it tasted," He whispered to her.

Integra turned to him and glared. Her jaw was clenched. She had no words for the vampire. He related the truth. He had licked the wound clean after her uncle's death. He had wrapped it in a strip of fabric for her when Walter had finally arrived to rescue her, a little late. He brought his hand back up and traced the scar with his index finger.

Then, slowly, he leaned forward. He held her arm in his hand loosely as he brought his lips forward to brush the smooth skin. This caused her to get goose-bumps down her arms and legs. She shivered and he gave a throaty laugh. Integra was not amused.

"A pity," the vampire said. "That I was not here to witness all your scars."

"Indeed," Integra waved him away as if he was a bothersome plume of smoke.

The Vampire Alucard smirked and watched her go back to bed. He stepped into his shadow and was gone.

A memory.

A scar.

* * *

A/N: Whoa. Whoa! What's up? Hello, readers of this fic. If this is your first then ignore this. This is a message for professionals. :D 

Right, so, _Exordium_ will be updated and, AND, I have something in the works by way of and Enrico Integra AU fic. I told myself I would never do such, but I the idea came and was like "Write me, give me lifffeeee." and so, in the words of Leroy Jenkins: "Lets do this." So, on that note. What sort of AU romantic thing would you like to see? Please, spread the word to other Enrico and Integra fans. I'll put this up on my next chapter of _Exordium_ too. I want feedback!

I hope you all look forward to it as much as I do.

On that note, someone had mentioned my doing something other than Fan fiction. Well, I have officially linked the first chapter of my Story _The Ribbon Keeper _on my profile. That said, go and check it out homies. It's a fantasy story that I'm writing faster than it is being turned into a comic. Please :D


End file.
